Return to Me
by The Eyes
Summary: When a person dies a part of their soul lives on and is entrusted to someone new to care for it. Will the person holding A piece of Cinderella's soul live up to her fate and does true love really live on?
1. Prologue

A/N: This is my first attempt at showing people some of my work. Its not perfect. But I"m still begining. This is actually my first fan fic. Little nervous no lie. I hope you like it. If not I'd like to hear what I can do to improve it. All reviews or comments are welcome. Thank you and Come by Again.

P.S. If perhaps you want to email me. The email is ChimeraxEyes at yahoo 

**

* * *

**

**Return to Me**

**by: Moi**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own to rights to Cinderella but if I did. I'd be rich._**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

_"When I close my eyes,  
Your all that I see.  
I know my dreams are lies,  
But why should I care"_  
-MOI

Walking down the grand staircase, two deep blue oceans looking out into the crowd for the one person that could bring a smile to her face. The silver dress that seemed to float with her as she walked gently dragged behind her in a train and she searced still for her one. With a small sigh escaping her delicate frame she readied herself for the onsloaght of questions, comments, conversations and many other party pleastentries.

"Madame, are you alright?" A small querie from a servant who seemed more than slightly afraid of her and the power she seemed to hold over her.  
"Yes, I'm quite alright Susie." She replied with a small smile and a little reassurance pat on the back. She would have to be fine, for tonight she would be with him, smiling once more in their joy together.

Moving to side step a group of giggling girls she nodded to them to acknowledge that they had said a hushed hello. Though she may of seemed slightly powerful to a lowly servant, everyone else int he court had other ideas of her. Whore, the prince's whore. To them that would be all she could be, for she didn't have their money, their tittles or their noble blood. Just a nobody whore that the prince showed mercy on, but she felt his love and there could be no mistaking that.

As the night wore on she tried to mingle with the people who didn't hate or like her, they just tolerated her existence, but she knew the second that she left their little conversation circle they would talk about her.  
The prince didn't show up on time and when he did he made some grand entrance all the way down the staircase. A show off like no one's ever known. He smiled at all the beautiful ladies that walked up to him all seeking an audience with him so that they may be the light of his eye. He was loving the light but as he seached the crowd for the one he wanted to see but he just kept getting pushed and pulled back into the throbbing mass. As he pulled away he could see his love on the balcony her angelic light face showing a deep sadness and her eyes did not shine they usually did. A sadness seemed to emulate from her and as she slowly looked his way he finally saw it. The emptyness that weighed down her soul, he did not have time for her and she knew it. She was being pushed aside again, as all the other times. Trying to push his way through the crowd he heard the whispers.

"His whore is waiting"  
"She thinks she looks beautiful but we all know where that dress is gonna end up tonight"  
"Could she be more pathetic"

He heard this all and knew she too had heard it and watched as she turned back to look at the starry sky and the moon that seemed to mask her pain. As she took a deep breath and breathed in the silken night air she closed her eyes and tilted her head up to the pure light of the moon. My name is Maia.  
Then she jumped and flew, her silver dress becoming the silver wings delivering her to the ground. Now as a red halo encircled her head the earth mourned as it began to rain, clensing her. Freeing her.

I am not the prince's whore.

I am Maia.


	2. A Dream to Remember

A/N: Ok so since I actually got rewiews which by the way you two are pretty awesome on my list now! Well uh... yeah. I'm deciding to post up the chapter one. I had it but in all honesty I will usually want feedback before I post another chapter. I'm a weirdo. Its ok. You can say it to your screen. Just thought I'd let you know. Also. I love reviews and critiques and well everything. So review if you love it, have a problem with it or just to tell me I suck and should go back to making mud pies in the dirt. Which ever. ( Though I generally don't like to get mud pie ones...I'll live.)

**

* * *

****A Dream to Remember**

**By: Moi **

**Chapter One**

* * *

"My seconds of hope, Lie within my dreams.  
I don't want to be asleep,  
To see such happiness keep"  
-MOI

Waking with a start, Juliana blinked and took in gulps of air somewhat worried and confused about her dream. Getting up and putting on her robe she went to the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror looking at the image that looked back. The blue eyes of the young maiden from her dream stared back at her emptily.  
She stared into the mirror until her face became only a blur. Just closing her eyes and leaning down to the sink she splashed some cold water on her face trying to wake herself up. Sighing softly she wiped off her face and went to her kitchen which was just across the hall. Her little world was being cracked piece by piece apart by this dream that was continually haunting her.  
Gulping down two glasses of water before she was sure that she would live, she went out to the living room and turned on her computer and the TV. She just needed to get it out of her mind, thats all. It would just fade away and bury itself in her subconscious. At least she didn't have to think about it now.

Maia.

* * *

Quite a distance away, Charles woke up in a cold sweat and the dream still lingering in his mind. Maia. Shaking it off and silently getting up he walked over to his large bathroom and shed his clothes rather quickly and got into a cold shower. The water numbed the part of him that his dreams kept alive.  
Walking out and throwing a towel on, he moved back into his room and threw on the computer hoping she would be on. She at least would understand him, if he didn't himself. Please Please Please, he pleaded with his computer screen.

* * *

C - Hello?  
J - Hey. What are you doing on so late?  
C - Just woke up. Boredom.  
J- How can you be bored sleeping?  
C- Just happens. Like air sickness on an airplane.  
J- Nice analogy. Think long about that?  
C- You caught me. Been holding on to that one for a while.  
J- Thats so sad.  
C- I know, but then again. Who's sadder. Me or you for talking to me?  
J- Definately you.  
C- Wait a minute, what are you doing up so late missy?  
J- I think thats between me and my brain thank you.  
C- Should I just leave you two alone then?  
J- Well we were thinking about going out to eat together but I guess I can cancel.  
C- You are too kind.  
J- I know. So how are the 'rents?  
C- Are we really that devoid of conversation that we have to bring up them?  
J- Yes.  
C- You are pathetic.  
J- Says the man who's bored of sleeping.  
C- You should talk Brainy.  
J- At least I use mine.  
C- Like I don't?  
J- Well...the jury is still out on that one.  
C- But the judge has already ruled me a genius.  
J- Was the judge George W. Bush?  
C- How did you know?  
J- Like I said...I'm a genius.  
C- Did your mom tell you you were special?  
J- Nope. Yours did.  
C- Ouch.  
J- I'm just mean like that.  
C- Your actually one of the nicest mean people I know.  
J- Ohh throwing in a compliment there huh?  
C- Of course. What else would I do for my soulmate.  
J- The jury is still out.  
C- That almost got me.  
J- You can only joke for so long.  
C- Too true. But then again I'm not joking.  
J- Whatever.  
C- That was awkward.  
J- Just alittle bit.  
C- So anyway. I had the weirdest dream.  
J- Really? Do tell.  
C- It was about this Prince's whore named...maia?  
J- She wasn't a whore.  
C- How would you know?  
J- I had the same dream.  
C- I think your going crazy and are just trying to get closer to me.  
J- Normally you would be correct but this time I'm serious.  
C- Now that is creepy.  
J- Hey I gotta go. Gotta get ready for work. Till later my Love.  
C- Till later.


	3. Garden Healing

A/N: Ok so this chapter is just riddled with stuff I'm not sure about. It took kinda a long time for me to write. Its PART ONE of two parts that go with it. It goes back to the past and before the whole balcony incident (sp?). Um...lets see. Thanks to all of you that reviewed. Very awesome people. Love reviews. See chapter one for how much. Heh. Alright. So I'm pretty much done here. Yeah. Alright. See ya on the flip side.

**---------------------**

**Garden Healing**

**By: Moi**

**Disclaimer...I don't own Cinderella...but if I did...ohh I could buy some pretty sweet things.**

-----------------

"I won't let my fears consume me.  
I've hidden them well so no one can see"  
-MOI

_Walking along in the palace gardens, the faint smell of lavender and roses floated from the flowers. The air seemed to be visible and bobble its way up to those who dared be enraptured by their smell. As it lured them deeper through the maze of flowers or shrubs, the buds reached out to them, longing for something more than a pruning._

_Some of the unlucky people were intoxicated so far beyond that they missed the rows of colored roses that lined the walkway that made its way around the back of the castle. It was the Queen's pride and joy, which she walked around everyday and took in every flower. Sometimes she would even hike up her skirts and kneel down with her gardners, working beside them on her prizes._

_This day, though, the Queen was walking with her inner circle of coutiers. As she was passing along the small area she ahd set up for sunflowers, a spot she usually ignored. But there, almost hidden among the flowers was Maia, standing and admiring them as they tried to shine like the sun._

_The Queen, noticed her and walked away from her courtiers and made her way through the flowers. After several minutes she walked up to Maia and said in a curt tone that had little to no warth in it. "What are you doing out in the sunflowers? You could be killing them by treading over their roots!" Though she killed little for those flowers she did not like to see people walking into the garden without her permission. She was the queen bee and no one would daer to do anything without her say._

_"I promise I won't kill them. But I know that the most beautiful flowers are in the middle, blooming to the sun." Maia tried to offer a smile to help warm up the cold air that had suddenly filled the space around them._

_"You say that but you seem to kill alot of things in this kingdom." Was the sharp tongued reply that cut deeply into Maia._

_Turmoil did not show on Maia's face, but in her eyes a war waged over her, leading her to the deep dark thoughts that should not be in such a beautiful place. "Your Highness, I am sure that I do not know what you mean."_

_"You know. How you have brought a whore into my families lineage and the whole kingdom will not stand for it. My husband only says nothing becuse he knows our son is happy. But, I really know him. You are just a fling that no one cares about. You were a born of a lower class, and you will die with the same respect." She had said her peace, her pinched face was as if a lemon had been permanently applied to her mouth. As she turned to walk away from the corner of her lips she whispered, her back turned to her and head slightly turned back but just so that she could not see her eyes. "He will never love you. And when he says it, he is really saying about another."_

_With the silence left there to hang, the Queen left Maia to her thoughts, beliefs and heart. Maia slumped down so that she was nearer to the Earth and she breathed in the smell of the decaying mulch and fertilizer that was littered amoung the flowers and roots. Suddenly that was all she could smell, the death and decay of things long past. Was that to be her relashonship? Could she stand anymore of this? Life was getting harder for her to do anything, let alone live it._

_She finally stood, the folds of her dress falling down to outline her figure and drape delicately over them. She moved back through the flowers, their presence no longer bringing her the solace she used to find in them. They were now soiled by the memories of the people she had been betrayed by. They were the ones that stabbed her in the back, not the friends who would of stabbed her in the front at least. No. She was no longer good enough for that. Or so they thought._

----------

A/N: Alright that was the end of part one. Part two will be out...um...when I get to writing it. Yeah.I know. I suck. But it should be out either tomarrow ( Big maybe) or the day after (more likely).

See ya on the flip side.

Moi


	4. A Death

A/N: Ok well...so sorry it took so long to get another chapter out. But I do have excuses! I was gone for a week at band camp and secondly for a while I just had really bad writers block. Now that I'm getting back into the swing of things I asure you the writing will get better. . As always I love reviews...alot! So uh...drop one cuz you know you want to.

Also, this chapter is dedicated to Jypse. My real life hamster. You were a dman good hamster and friend and I'm sorry to see you go so soon.

--------------------

**_Remember Me_**

**_By Moi_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Cinderella and I doubt you do either._**

----------------------

_"Till death do us part."_

_ -Weddings_

As Juliana slowly walked through the kitchen door in the back of the sprawling estate and was instantly assualted by the smells that the chef was cooking up. She smelled ginger, cinnamon, cilantro, and roasting meat, all of which made her stomach growl with the faintest wiff even though she had already eaten breakfast. She heard the clanging of the metal instruments and cutlery, a music that her ears were not tuned into or a joke that she was not in on.

Making her way up to a door that led into a long corridor, she slowly slid out of the kitchen relishing the last faint smells of food before making her way down the corridor. On either side of her she was surrounded by family portraits, leading all the way back to old times. Some of the colors were faded and worn so that the faces blurred and became monsters of and gate keepers to their secrets. Holding on the the wall and letting her fingertips glide of the paneled wood, her breath a steady pulse from her heart and yet it was a drumbeat to which she walked.

The closer she got to the end, the louder she heard the crying, that before was muffled by the walls, it was a sharp ringing and clear cut. It was a cry of sorrow, the cry of a little child or two, who were mourning the loss of a dearly departed friend. She was not sure just quite yet what but the sounds of it, someone they loved dearly. She was somewhat glad that she was inside helping the nanny to watch the kids today, it was better than working out in the gardens in one-hundred degree weather. She helped the nanny four out of the seven days and she loved those kids. Though they had started out as rotten, spoiled, no good kids, they had grown to love her and she had in turn teached them the value of everything unmaterialistic.

Opening the door into the family room she was once more assaulted, but this time by the ruckus wails of two little children as they laid on the floor kicking and stamping down their hands. Dropping her bag by the door, she went to kneel inbetween the two and put a hand on either of their backs saying in a soothing tone, trying to find out the problem. "Whats wrong?"

At first their was no reply but more wailing, then Athena, the older sister lifted her head and looked at her and jumped on her wrapping her arms around her neck, burying her face in the crook of her neck. Her red rimmed eyes with cheeks so tear stained that a river could run down them, were pushing themselves into her neck as small sounds, barely audible came up. "She's dead! Jypse is dead! We found her this morning!" That was all she could say before her litle body went back to shaking harder with sobs.

The younger brother, Henry, looked up and blinked as though for the first time noticing her entrance into the room. He went and plopped himself down into her lap and wrapped his small arms as far around her chest as he could burying his face between her bosom crying still. Holding them both she rocked gently, cooing softly and whispering things to them to comfort them.

-------------------

There are few things a mind cannot wrap itself around, cannot grip onto for the ride and cannot help but collapse upon. One of these, and assuredly, one of the most important, is death.

The children woke up from their nap about five o clock as dinner was brought out to the table and the smells floated up to them. Juliana had to admit that she would of done the same thing if she were them, the smells...well they were darn lucky. She would be off work in about three hours and she had eaten a sandwhich while they slept. She was not allowed to eat with the family, she was just the help to them, sometimes their snootiness (Sp?) got to her but those kids had given her cause for hope. But as the old saying did go, you can't teach an old dog new tricks, or something like that but she certaintly wasn't calling them dogs.

As the kids bounded down the stairs she smiled and hugged them each wiping away some of the dried tears. "Do you guys feel better now?" She asked as she held their attention for the split second before they were going to run for the table in the kitchen.

"Well I feel kinda better." Stated Athena matter of factly, which coming from a six year old was incredibly cute and Juliana couldn't help but let a small smile breeze by her lips.

"And you Henry?" She asked as the silent four year old was still clinging onto her arm with a fierce grip, which for him wasn't too unusual, the non talking part was.

"It was our pet JuJu, its gone..." He said trailing off, he must of really loved that hamster, which for a four year old isn't weird just...hmn.

"Well you should get off to dinner before your parents notice your missing. Maybe afterwards I'll take you guys to town the after tomorrow when I see you next." She offered a reassuring smile before pushing them through the heavy oak door to the dining room. After they had sat down she went to their rooms to pick up whatever mess they had made before they came downstairs. As she assessed the damage she figured it would take about an hour to clean both, which actually wasn't bad for them. Not bad at all.

As she began to pick up thrown about clothes, toys and other odds and ends in the room she smiled a little bit, wishing that summer wouldn't end. She had school and so did they so that meant that she wouldn't be able to work till next summer again, and she would hopefully be out of this town and away from her 'parents'. Or as she called them, Dolores and Nathaniel.

Things had started out good between the three of them, good chemistry as the legal lady called it, but she knew from the instant that she was left alone with them that this was not going to be a happy home for her. She had one foster sister, her older sister Georgina. Georgina was twenty three, still living with her parents, got paid to have sex (she still claimed she was not a whore or prostitute), and to top it all off she was a lazy slob who refused to do anything that invovled any kind of exercise. As she put it, "I might break a nail." And as Juliana thought, "Thats just too damn bad huh?"

But as she stayed there longer Dolores would start to lash out on her more and she would try to beat her. But being quite a fast runner she was usually never caught. Dolores. She was an overworked, bipolor, depressive woman whose favorite days to pick on everyone in the house were days that ended in 'y'. And, for the record, Dolores picked on everyone, between eating and lounging on the couch after and before work, it was her favorite thing in the world to do.

Then, there was Nathaniel. Now Juliana had seen several episodes of cops when she got the chance, not because it was at all brain enhancing, but because she found it just plain hilarious when they talked...ran...well she found them just hilarious. Well, to sum up Nathaniel...Juliana will swear in court that she has seen him on cops like once or twice. Thats the kind of guy he was. Tall, lanky, drunk 25 hours of the day and yet he somehow held down a steady job at a car shop as a grease monkey.

As she looked around at the clean room she moved on to Athena's room which was somewhat tidier but not all together that much. With a soft sigh she began to tidy up, picking up picture books, little tapes of her recording herself singing and a few of the teen magazines she drooled over. Athena wanted so much to be grown up, if she only knew that truly it was better to stay young for as long as possible. She would learn as she got older.

When she was getting near the end of cleaning the room, a sharp knock on the door brought her from her thoughts and back to the real world. She turned to look at the figure looking in on her and she blinked a couple times before it registered who it was. "Um...hello?" She asked in a soft tentative voice.

"What in the hell are shjoo doing in mah sista's bedshoom?" Was the roarious reply to her. Standing in the doorway was a very rudy faced and smashed Charles, but she didn't know it was the Charles she knew online. He had been out with his friends partying before coming home to sleep it off in his royal sized room.

"I'm just here helping to clean up..." She said standing up not liking how this situation was looking at the moment, not at all. "Well, I'm done so I'm gonna get going." She said and brushed past him to leave the room but he grabbed her arm and held on tight saying in his still loud tone but getting louder, his face merely inches from her own.

"Don't come back! Your gonna be replaced by someone better!" He then stormed off to his room, his mood not going to improve till the next morning.

She was slightly shaken after the little incident and she slowly started back down the stairs. She shook it off knowing he wouldn't remember it in the morning, drunk people, especially that sloshed, would not remember something like that. She was kinda weirded out that her first time meeting the familys eldest son was like that. She didn't even know his name, but she was being yelled at by him.

On her way down the stairs she was jolted from her thoughts once more but this time it was Mrs. Murdock, the mom of this family. Known for being quite the beeknocker sometimes, she could be quite intimidating. Not to mention the fact that she was responsible for her job and her money flow. "Hello Mrs. Murdock." She did a small curtsy to her and waited to be dismissed.

"Ms. JuJu, as my children so affectionately call you." She said alittle curtly and looked down at her, she was a couple steps above her. "Thank you for helping with their crying earlier. It was quite loud and Mr. Murdock was having trouble with work." Her hands were clasped tightly in front of her. She wore the older woman suits that really only made her seem more scary.

"Um...Mrs. Murdock..I was wondering if maybe the children could get another pet like a hamster or maybe a puppy. A dog or cat would live longer." She offered trying to see if maybe the elder woman would maybe cave in for once and allow her children another opprotunity to have their hearts stolen.

"I should think not. If they would cry so much at a hamster a puppy or kitten would only procure more tears. Besides, our house is not puppy proofed."

"I know but maybe...maybe another hamster? It would just be a replacement..." Juliana ventured trying to weedle her way in.

Thinking for the briefest of seconds Mrs. Murdock had a smile creep up on her face as she began, her hands falling to place themselves behind her back. "If you can get my oldest son, Charlie for short, to come with you into town to get it. He must also agree to help take care of it. That is my final bargain." She smiled alittle feeling alittle proud.

"I'll do it." She said with a smile, feeling determined to no end. He would of forgotten about tonight and he wasn't quite sure about her. She had a chance. Opprotunity smiled in places that sometimes didn't seem possible, and today she felt a surge of irrepressable hope.


	5. The Truth about the Moon

A/N: Alright. Well here is the next one. Thank you to the one person who reviewed. I cannot thank you enough. Um...I will try to update as soon as possible. Just a note. For those keeping track, this is part two of Garden Healing but I'm just calling it something else. I wrote this chapter in half an hour because I was inspired or rather mood setted by something that had been going on in my life with one of my friends.

I would also just like to put in here thank you to my Grandmother for staying up and proofing this for me so that I could be done with it. As always Reviews are welcomed of any kind.

See ya on the flip side.

-MOI

-------------------------------------------

**Remember Me**

**By Moi**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tales...though I wish I did._**

---------------------------------------------

_**"Hope is the thing with feathers,  
that perches in the soul-  
And sings the tune without words,  
and never stops at all"  
-Emily Dickenson**_

_I think she knew something had changed, something in her had allowed alittle bit more of it to break through. The more Maia thought of all her dark thoughts the more she found herself falling victim to them, letting herself be tricked into a false hope. She knew that it was too much to hope to be accepted, too much to believe that things would turn around and that people would once more greet her with open arms not a cold, sweaty palm._

_She felt the sting of tears roll down her cheeks as she walked herself across the long length of deserted hallway that had become her dreary home. There was nothing that hung from the wall, they were baren and dusty and housed only what spiders dare try to spin wonderful webs of illusion. The small sliver of pale moonlight that seeped itself through the windows was quickly smothered by the heavy curtains that hung around, swinging in the dreary draft that came from no where. The floor, the least alive thing in that place, was a cold stone that gave no warmth and always seemed to lead out from the castle and never in to the warmth of a fiery hearth._

_She stopped herself and stopped to allow herself to sit on the small bench that was almost threadbare from age and under use. She could feel the cold draft as it once again played witht he curtains as though tempting them to come and dance with it but then left again without another word. It was too much to talk to the Prince, that much she knew, he would only dismiss her and hug her bringing her once more into the small hope she had. If she were to really tell him her feelings she didn't know if she could hold out against him. If once more she deny herself the only thing that really cared and mattered in her life, if once more she could allow herself to step out and look outside instead of in._

_Before she had met the Prince and worked in the castle, she had been a poor village girl who was happy with her family and content with her life. When they died...no she couldn't stroll down memory lane right now, to put it in the simplest way she had never had it good like she did now. Before she was always hoping that he would notice her and that maybe she could be the great queen that never was but even the dreams were not safe from the dark recesses of this place._

_She heard footsteps coming down through the hallway past the door you entered to get into the long stretch of abandoned hope and from the sound of it they sounded urgent, needing, and even, dare she say it, worried. Now she knew that nothing could really sound worried from a distance but yet, something in her knew that they were. As the door opened the dimming light of the candles that were strewn about the walls of the antechamber, and in that dim light she saw that it was the prince that was there in sillouhette._

_Like a broken record she said in a soft voice that brely made it past her lips with sound, "My Prince, what are you doing down here...do you not have preperations for the ball to help with?" Her voice though shaky seemed concerned wondering if her talk with his mother had gotten back to him and if maybe he was coming to take her out and leave her to what cold fate she had in store._

_"I was worried about you of course. I heard that no one had seen you since you and my mother talked earlier today in the garden. I was worried something had happened and when I couldn't find you I feared the worst." His long legs seemed to cross the distance that before had seperated them in what appeared to be seconds. As his eyes came across her own tear stained eyes once he wiped away the remaining ones and held her close in his tight and warm embrace._

_She didn't move her arms to wrap around him but allowed herself to feel his warmth and rested her head against his own fearing that maybe her mind was playing tricks on her once more. "Its just...I am begining to think that maybe us...you and me...was never meant to be." The words hung in the air like a stale silence that no one knew how to answer, and even if they did they wondered if they really wanted to._

_As moments ticked by and then several minutes the Prince pulled himself apart from her to better look at her and he saw himself questioning her motives. "Why would you say something like that! Have I ever given you reason to doubt this...us?" His own words stung her deep and she looked down for several moment before finally allowing herself to step away from him and wrap her arms around herself, not once allowing herself to look his way._

_"You have it so easy with no one to doubt you, no one to really care about what you do. But have you ever once thought about me? Have you ever really taken a good look around and seen that no one will come near me anymore! That no one wants to be seen with me!" With every word she spoke she gained more certainty that she was truly doing the right thing and that he needed to know,and hear this for his own good. That there were things that he could not be shielded from, no matter what anyone thought, he was no longer a child._

_"What are you talking about! I am always near you and many people are around you. They talk to you and speak such nice pleasentries!" The Prince had risen to stand across from her, the dim light that had once shown throughthe door was now gone, the door having shut tight and no one seemed to of noticed. Now all that stood between them was the occasional flicker of pale moonlight that proceeded to escape its flighty foe._

_"They talk to you! DO you not see it! Are you really so blind? I have given up every part of my being for you, everyting I had once held above all else I have put you in front of but still I denied the only thing I have truly wanted for myself!" Her words were flying and spontaneous, the only thing she held back now was the dam of tears that threatened to break at any second._

_"And what was that!" The Prince equally spat out, both of their words were now just yells that echoed off the bare walls and once more reverberated in their minds, etching them in there for an eternity of thought._

_"You." SHe replied in a small voice once more and as she turned her back to him, her tears now flowing heatedly against her face she added on. "I want you and me to be the perfect couple, for nothing to be wrong. But no one has that. No one. And I hate myself for allowing myself even the briefest hope that maybe we could be the exception. But mostly...I hate myself for loving you."_

_With those last words rebounding in the Prince's mind, she fled out the final door at the end of the dark hallway and broke out into the gardens once more, that day but this bathed in the forgiving light of the moon, the door shutting behind her with no footsteps following it._

_She must be her own hope now and let not the evils of man or woman taint that._


	6. Harder Than it Looks

A/N: Ok so first let me start by stating that I'm sorry its been sooo long since the last update. School has been a bit troublesome and its not getting any easier. I promise I will try to update more often now that I have a computers class. Also if you like this story I have another story called "War's Lullaby" that I'm currently working on also. And I know that the first chapter or two is kinda blah but I'm not a good story starter so don't worry it'll get better I promise.

As usual I would love reviews, comments, questions, concerns, corrections, flames...just leave it with a review and I will get back to you. I really do enjoy reading them...its an odd hobby but I do. I hope that you do leave one because it is amazing.

MOI

* * *

Return to Me 

By: MOI

Disclaimer: I don't any fairy tales...though it would be nice to own something

* * *

_"Something inside me compells you to wonder why." _

_ MOI_

As Juliana and Charles walked down the street with the kids in tow, she was still stunned by the fact that she had gotten him out of the house and she was walking next to him...this day was going good so far. They hadn't really said a word to each other but she had hope that maybe they would begin talking soon, if not she wasn't sure if she would ever be able to.

As they walked into the pet store she smiled at the boy near the rat cages and he nodded while finishing up playing with the rats. After a few moments the kids were gone and flying around the store looking at every little thing and asking if they could have that instead. After saying no to the tarantulas for the sixtieth time she pulled them over to the hamsters where the boy from before now stood waiting for them.

"Which one would you like?" The boy asked in a somewhat intimidated voice as Charles watched him with a glare that said why are you even asking.

Athena spoke up for the both of them with her matter of factly tone. "We wanted that one. With the black dot on the head. No. The other one."

As the boy pulled it out and handed it to her it was love at first sight for the kids and they began to think of names and run through the store once more with it in their hands. Approaching the counter Juliana took out her money and waited for the girl behind the cash register to notice her existence. As Charles came up behind her, looking bored with the world, the girl suddenly remembered she was at her job and asked _him_ what he was getting.

"Not me. The girl..." He pointed saying as few words as possible so as not to let himself forget that he was above this pet store and everything in it.

"Um..." Juliana paused before continuing. "...We got a hamster."

As the girl, still staring at Charles, rang up the price and said in an annoyed tone that she couldn't be talking to him. "Four fifty-eight." She paused as Juliana began handing her the money and was then interrupted by Charles hand pushing hers away with a hundred-dollar bill in tow.

"I got it." Juliana stated annoyed that he was doing it.

"Apparently I've already handled it. And they are my siblings." He stated looking down at her as they all began to walk out of the store, the kids running ahead.

"Yeah. And how much time do you actually spend with them?" She said glaring his way before looking ahead once more.

"Enough." He growled in return before continuing. "Besides, who are you to be lecturing me about my family. We come from a long line of wealthy merchant and royals. You are just some help we hire in in the summer."

"Well at least I care about them." She huffed back and began to walk ahead of him catching up to the kids. She smiled at them and petted the new furry family member before veering them to the diner she worked part time at during the school year.

Charles came in about five minutes later, having spent the last few minutes talking to the school's resident beeknocker and most popular cheerleader. Athena called him over before continuing on with their conversation. "...are you sure we can't go?" She was pleading and her eyes were as big as saucers along with her younger brothers.

"No...We can't. I'm sorry, but I'm sure your brother will be able to get you home. I've had a lovely day though." She reassured her and then Charles butted in with a questioning brow.

"Where do they want to go?"

"A play." She said looking down and playing with her straw unsure of looking up at him.

"And why can't they?"

"Because I won't be able to look after them." Her face was growing in pinkness and red as she stared intently upon her straw and napkin.

"Because..." He asked prodding now curious, but Athena finished for her with a big smile.

"Because she's in it!" She grinned and ate a few more fries before trying to talk again with her mouth full. That gave Charles enough time to lean on the table and stare at her a smirk coming over his face.

"I'll watch them. I would hate to deprive them of the arts."

"No really. Its fine." She said and the argument was settled for now the food arriving and being set down on the table. Juliana dug into her burger not allowing eye contact to happen between herself and Charles, though every other girl in the diner wished they had the chance.

* * *

As the curtain went up Juliana held her form, she was up on her toes in her ballet shoes, her face tilted towards the audience. Her face was ghost white with makeup with a hint of glitter, her deep blue eyes were slightly hidden behind smoky eye shadow. But really it was her lips that had Charles staring. They were deep red and reminded him of a rose.

The kids were deathly silent as the play continued and when it ended with Juliana's character dying of a broken heart, they were crying.

"Is she really dead?" The youngest asked while wiping away his tears with a Kleenex.

As Charles looked down he smiled at him giving him a fierce hug before shaking his head no. He chippered up quickly and clapped with everyone else, now okay that he knew his JuJu was ok.

When Juliana came out sheepishly about fifteen minutes later, she was without makeup and in her ratty old street clothes again. She was blushing alittle because she wasn't used to anyone she knew watching her, but when the kids came up and bear hugged her legs and waist she forgot it all and grinned.

"You were awesome!" Athena exclaimed looking up at her. "Will you teach me how to do that stuff?" She looked all hopeful as waited for the answer.

"Maybe.." She said smiling, patting her head.

"You were quite good. I'm surprised." Charles said patting her shoulder once before letting his hands fall back at his sides. "How long have you been taking lessons?"

"Since I was four." She said swallowing hard before looking down.

"So...uh...I guess I will have to see you tomorrow because you have to show me how to change the cage..." Charles said knowing he had hit a spot. not sure which one...but he knew he had made a mistake.

"Um...I guess so..." She said and kissed both the kids foreheads before leaving them to walk home, the thoughts of her real parents like a stone in her throat and tears in her eyes.

* * *

When Juliana got home, she was assaulted at the door by Dolores yelling at her for being so late. She never told them about her plays and dance related things because she knew they didn't care. She could Nathaniel down in the basement... his slurred words and...she heard his belt. She began to move faster to her bedroom, her safe haven...her locked paradise, and by the sounds of it, Nathaniel was on the war path.

"Juliarna...get youar arseh back here!" Nathaniel's words were a threat and a warning all at once, she was going faster now, her bag the only thing that kept her on the ground. As she began to go for the door she saw Dolores waddle her way in front of her and block her way, she knew that Dolores was having a bad day and wanted her to have one too.

"Your not getting away that easily!" Dolores' voice rang out in an almost song like fashion before Nathaniel was upon her. She didn't remember much from that night but she did remember pain. A lot of it and also, she remembered that it wasn't her fault.

* * *

As she came into work that day, she made sure to wear a baseball cap and her hair down, hiding her face. She had a black eye and a cut on her face, not to mention all the bruises and welts she had all over the rest of her, she had had a bad night.

As she made it into the house without being noticed she got curious looks from people she usually looked at and talked to but now avoided. The kids were outside for their lessons, the oldest at horseback riding and the youngest over at swimming.

As she began to go about her work before going out to work in the garden she felt someone behind her and practically jumped out of her skin as she turned to see that it was Charles. Oh no...she forgot to teach him...she couldn't...not now.

"Why are you so...not argumentative today? Besides did you forget our lesson?" He said tilting his head at her avoidance of eye contact, had he said something again. He was sure he didn't, why was she the only girl he had this affect on, the rest usually wanted to...well...they were more well more happy to see him.

"I'm kind a busy right now...maybe sometime soon though." She refused to look anywhere but the floor.

He had had enough of this and when he put his hand under her chin he could feel her coil away from the touch but she still looked up. He pulled the hat off and brushed the hair off her face and he saw them, the bruise and cut. His eyes became very cold and hard as he asked in a serious tone, thinking that someone (a boyfriend) had hit her. He took that very seriously for someone who was very rarely serious about anything. "What's that?"

She paused for a moment too long. "I fell."

"Lie." He said and as she pulled away once more and headed outside he followed with a dark expression growing over his face and a cold demeanor that scared the other help.

She made it all the way to the pool where the instructor and a few of the children swam, one happened to be his sibling. She seemed to stay at least a good couple feet from the water and she never looked at it, must be afraid or something.

He took two big steps and caught her by the wrist where she flinched and looked to be in pain. Rolling up her sleeves he began to see the total coverage of the wreck and he was shocked, appalled, horrified. Well, there was a lot of emotion to go through. "What in the hell happened!" He demanded though he could tell as she shrank away that she was afraid of him.

"Nothing! Just leave me alone!" He wasn't sure why he cared but he needed to know and he also felt that she was like that fragile character he had seen in all that makeup, had to make sure she didn't die in the end. As she fought against him they became precariously close to the edge of the pool and one last tug from her sent her flying through the air and hitting the water hard.

She felt the cool rush of water and it all came flooding back to her. The boat. The ocean. The cold. And the endless screaming that raged around her. Then the silence of a million moments that never end.


	7. A Hard Day's Night

A/N: Ok so this is the next chapter. And I know it will end abruptly and that it seems like it should continue but trust me...the next one is gonna be good. Also I have decided that until I get further reviews this will be the last chapter for a while. SOrry to those who want to read more. Review and you shall receive.

Flip Side,

-MOI

-----------------------------------

**Return to Me**

**By: MOI**

**Disclaimer: I think by now you know what I'm going to say.**

**---------------------------------------**

**_"I am the memory that haunts you in your sleep, and I am the hope you cling to for comfort."_**

**_ -MOI_**

_"We've hit something in the dark Madame." A rough voice from behind a large wheel as the boat shook and thundered beneath her feet. The waves around them were crashing against the boat heavily and rocking everything to every which way. As Juliana grabbed hold of the rail, her little orange lifesaver jacket coming up to cover half of her face. She was six and her parents, Frederick and Zelda, were running towards her, the big boats that they had told her not to go near were inflated and they were throwing her into it._

_As they began to lower the boats, the crew and her family in two different boats, the ship began to sink with them, and when she pointed this out to her mother, she began to scream. As they finally hit the water everyone was scrambling to unhook the boats and get free of the boa that was now dragging them to the depths. Her mother pushed her out of the boat and jumped with her into the cold ocean, her father right behind, but the crew still kept trying to unhook themselves but were instantly sucked down with the boat. They were taken to the dark depths of the sea and never heard from again, their souls to live on in unrest at their silent and forgotten death._

_Her mother held her afloat the cold water making her cry and hard to breath she clung to her like she was going to leave her any second. Her father on her other side tried to keep her calm as the salt of the sea flung itself in her eyes and made her sick. After an hour her mother wouldn't talk to her anymore and her red lipstick was cold and stiff, not like mama's lips at all. Not like the soft ones that kissed her forehead goodnight or the ones that kissed away her tears when she fell and scraped her knees. She shook her and laid on top of her trying to wake her up from her sleep but she still refused to move, and with lips trembling from the dark cold that seeped into her she looked to her father who no longer cooed sweet things in her ear._

_His eyes were distant with faraway thoughts and yet they still looked at her with the love that once was the bright beacon in those dark waters. They weren't the bright orbs that watched her ballet recital or the ones that danced with her at her daddy daughter dances among the glittering people. As her tears began to fall down her cheeks, the ocean was the calm mistress that reached up with its waves to wipe them away and leave behind a piece of sea weed or the feeling of salt. She fell asleep that way, upon her mother, and next to her father, the way things were supposed to be and she assumed that that was to be her fate as well. To lose something that once made her herself, to lose her small lips that kissed her teddy bear goodnight, or her eyes that once looked in upon her father stealing a soft kiss from her mother in front of the fireplace one night._

_But that was not her fate._

_----------------------------------------------------_

As Juliana began to scream as the water went up over her head, the deep end of the chlorinated pool swallowed her up and stole the breath from her lips. Her body was limp and since she never learned to swim it was futile for her to thrash, as she hit the bottom she floated up for a second before staying down. With the last of her air spent and the only air twelve feet above her she closed her eyes and gave way to the impending darkness that was unconsciousness.

The next thing she knew was the arms of someone pulling her up, then the cold air around her and something bright and she began to believe for a second that maybe she was going down that infamous tunnel that plagued people. Accepting fate and hoping that her true family was on the other end she began to search for the end of the brightness, but fate's cruel hand literally slapped her in her face and then began to put its lips to her own and breathe the air that her lungs were screaming for.

After all the swallowed water had exited her lungs she began to take in air like it was going out of style and would never come back. With someone's hand beneath her head she began to open her eyes slowly; the sun was so bright compared to the dismal darkness of the pool. As her eyes focused on the person looming in front of her she began to notice little people all around her and then as everything came back to her she sat up quickly and held her head that was now swimming in dizziness.

She heard Charles say something to the effect of 'Calm down' but she wasn't sure and just looked at him for a moment before slowly getting up and looking at the kids then blushing slightly. She was intensely cold as a summer breeze blew threw her, around her and seemed to just laugh as she stood there shivering. Being pulled by Charles she tried to fight him again but didn't want to end up in the pool again, she really did hate the water.

"Come on we're just going to get you some warm, dry clothes." He said slightly irritated that she was so insistent upon getting away from him for him just being concerned about a fellow human being. With a small sigh he ran a now damp hand through his hair and pulled his own wet shirt off of him, having jumped in after her and performed CPR.

"No questions." Juliana stated looking at him before moving slightly away from him though she was still dizzy from it all. She saw a slight nod and then said in a very soft voice not sure he heard it at all but knowing she still said it, "Thank you."

As they made it to his room she pulled away from him and stood near the doorway, not really sure if it was okay for her to enter into a boy's bedroom. She looked down at her feet as he just tore off his shirt and put on a new one that seemed to be just lying on his bed. After blushing she felt a handful of clothes land in her hand and slowly she was being pushed to the bathroom to change.

She changed into his clothes with a bit of difficulty, never having worn boxers with pants before and as she sat there for almost ten minutes figuring it out Charles was becoming impatient with her. He had little patience as anyone would know, and the fact that it was taking someone twenty minutes to change was just plain testing anything that he had.

When she came out though, he let his jaw drop do the talking for him, seeing how he was stunned beyond reason with her. She looked down right hilarious with the boxers peeking through the pants and the pants pulled up pretty far to try to account for their bagginess. Grabbing a belt he tried not to laugh as he adjusted the boxers, making careful sure that he touched nothing below her waist, and then situating the belt to hold up the pants at her hips.

"Much better." He said to her apparent blushing.

"Thank you for everything." She said and tried to walk back out the door way with her wet clothes so she could go get them dried.

"Not so fast. Now I know you don't want questions. For now, fine. But how about some food and maybe some casual conversation?" He queried to her with the lift of an eyebrow and a charming smile.

"Sure. But not because of the smile. Because I'm hungry." She said throwing her clothes down his laundry chute before making her way to the stairs then to the kitchen, but began to feel herself pulled in the opposite direction. Looking at him he just said with a smirk.

"Not that place."

-----------------------------------

_As a boat pulled up to the last known place of the sunken ship that had radioed, it found the waters now calm and the night slowly giving in to the sweet solace of day. They saw no bodies and no ship and presumed all dead and stood at the deck at attention with heads bowed and at half mast as a tribute to the fallen men, woman, and child lost to this tempest of a mistress. Walking to the bow after their small and almost tearful service, Edmund walked to the bow to look out over the now clear and freezing water of the Atlantic. 'Even if they had gotten out no one can survive in water this cold.' As his thoughts led him to these small and dreary thoughts, he saw something floating on the horizon, almost too far to be seen. Pulling out a little telescope he kept in his pocket, he tried to spot whatever it had been waiting out there for him to find it._

_The little dot was the three bodies that were almost frozen together as the waves lapped against them, a mother so cold and stiff. A father so lifeless and dull. And a little girl who…was that movement he saw? Could it of been…but how could she of survived in this cold water for so many hours without freezing to death. But before he knew it he was screaming at the top of his lungs for the boat to head that way and that there may be a survivor._

_Arriving there, the little girl, who could barely move by now, looked up at the large ship looming over them and began to try to move with not much success. They came to her, but the ever fear that loomed in her was that this ship would sink too and take it down with her like the other ship had taken the others. She felt a pair of arms prying her from her mother, the ice that had formed between them ripped and breaking as she was lifted all the way up to the top deck and immediately covered in blankets and carried …no ran to the doctor._

_And as the days turned to a week she was better though she refused to talk to anyone, and refused to go anywhere near the deck or water. A fear was born anew in her and the only thing that could pass through it were the images of that night, of the screams, of the silence, and the images of her parents floating away to their watery grave that beckoned them._

_Edmund often felt himself looking at the little girl with a sort of pity, he knew it must have been tough for a six or seven year old to go through. Being saved by her parents' dead bodies. That was about as rough as it got without having to resort to cannibalism, though it very well could have been. Sometimes, fate just had a bigger plan for ya and the only thing ya could do was sit back, hold on and pray that things turned out okay._


	8. The Truth

Well it has been a long while since I last updated. Sorry its been so long but I one, have had some terrible writers block; and two I've been uber busy with a whole lot of things. As usual, I absolutely adore reviews or idea suggestoins, hopefully I will finish this soon...hopefully.

Ta ta!

MOI

* * *

_Sometimes the greatest comfort, is the one we give ourselves._

_-Moi_

"But what about your family? I mean what are they like?" Charles' questions had become more and more probing the longer that they talked. They had been talking for about and hour and a half in the cafe that they had been in the earlier day, though they still recieved the same amount of looks and glares.

"I don't want to talk about them." She said in barely a whisper though she was very final with her tone.

"Why? I mean they're your family..." He insisted pushing the subject.

"Do I make you talk about how no one really likes you for you and that the only friends you have only want to be that way because of your money? Or how your girlfriend is a slut that will sleep and date anything with a pulse? Or maybe even how your brother and sister don't really know you? Why don't I make you talk about that?" She never raised her voice above the table but she knew her words were forcing themselves on him.

He stayed silent for a while before trying to say something, though she knew she had hurt. She didn't want to be here, she didn't want to talk about these horrible subjects and she sure as hell didn't want to argue or push and be pushed. This casual talk had taken a turn for the worst and somethings she didn't feel were...no. She wouldn't let it go anywhere or get any further than this awkward silence that stretched on and though he was trying she didn't want to get comfy with this sort of talking. It was over, they'd eaten somewhat and there had been some casual conversation, so it was over. time to avoid these things, because it was what was safest for herself.

"Goodbye Charlie." She said as she left him there at the table, her footsteps not taking her nearly as fast as she would've liked. Once she was outside and making her way home quickly could she feel the tension in her chest ease and the air become easier to let in, it was hard to be in those situations, well for her anyways. She made it home in a record amount of time on foot and she headed to her room as fast as possible, bolting the door once she had the door securely closed.

She wanted to end it like that? Charles shook his head in answer to his question, she had hurt him something fierce with her quiet words and depth of observation, but he should've seen it coming with the way that he had been pushing her to answer a question he knew was a soft spot. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair before getting up and paying the waitress and heading home. He was halfway to his room when he thought of something, turning on his heels and going quickly down the stairs and into his parents study. He had rifled through a few folders and papers he found what he was looking for and dashed off to his car.

It wasn't till he arrived at his destination that in the pit of his stomach he felt the churning of fear and the thoughts creeping in. What in the hell was he doing here...he had no right to be here and he was sure that it was a large, no egregious mistake for him to be here. Before he could put the car in reverse, his body, on autopilot, went ahead and turned off the car and his feet carried him to the door. After knocking he was suddenly back in control with no where to hide and a very real threat of pain from someone looming ahead of him.

"What do you want?!" Was the loud cry he heard from behind the door before it opened to reveal a very large and angry looking woman who not only carried the threat of hurting him but of the real sight of this kind of family.

"I'm here to see..." He paused and then said softly. "...Juliana."

If he had never seen a temple pulse so large he would mark today as the day, for he was afraid that thing was gonna burst or maybe even multiply. "She is not seeing anyone. I'll tell her you came. Good night." She had that same finality in her voice that he had heard in Juliana's and he wasn't about to let that stop him.

"No. I really need to see her now!" He pulled out money, knowing the woman was as cheap as any he'd ever seen on any street and handed it to her before walking right in.

"Get out of my house!" She thundered behind him, pocketing the money quickly in her pocket before continuing on after him.

"JULIANA!" He shouted as he ran up the stairs trying to find her room, though she didn't respond and he headed back down the stairs leaving Dolores chasing after him in his dust. "Juliana!" He shouted once more and saw a 'J' on a door ahead of him and went over knocking. "Let me in! Please!"

"I don't know who you think you are but sir you have out run your welcome and you need to leave now." Her words were less and less authoritative as she went on and she slowly slinked away not wanting to upset him more, and in the hopes that he would give her more money. She would of loved that.

"Juliana please let me in...I know that I shouldn't've of but please..." He held his hands on the door his forehead leaning gently on the cool wood of the door.

"Go away." Was she...sleepy? She had been sleeping the entire time and now she chooses to wake up .

"No. You need me to be here and I am."

"I never asked and I never would."

"That's right you would rather handle everything on your own right? I mean because thats how you are right? Am I wrong?"  
"I don't want anythign from you. Just go home."  
"Let me in." His words were almost pleading with her now and he was knocking ever so softly on the door, trying to get himself in there.

"No. All I want is to be left alone. I'm leaving here soon so really none of it matters." He could feel her voice so close, on the other side of the door it seemed.

"No. You need to be pushed and if I have to be the one to do it, then damnit I'll do it."

"You don't give a lickety split about me, I've just been the first one to ever challenge you and you never get used to the idea that for once someone has seen right through you. It scares you and now that once you saw something that I was...raw about you take a stab at it. No. This is done. Just go home and live like you always have." He could feel the pain radiate from the door where she was sitting by.

"No. I told you once, maybe too many times. But I don't know why I feel the need to stay here. Just let me in. I can help."

"You don't even know me...you've known me what..a couple days?"

"It doesn't matter, I want to help you, don't ask me why all of a sudden I want to help someone who I don't know and who I think knows me better than I know myself."

"You just kinda remind of this guy I know. Thats all. Smoke and mirrors."

"Well that doesn't mean I still can't help you, maybe you can help me..." His words once more begged and he was trying, though he didn't know how much longer he could beg and plead like this before he forced himself away.

"I can't help you if I can't help myself." He felt the door move a little and almost give and he thought he had gotten somewhere when it stopped.

"Juliana?"

The door opened a crack and she stood there looking down at him, slow tears making their way down her face. "Please just leave. I don't want you here and I don't need you here."

As he absorbed her and her words, he stood up and waited, as though she were going to say something else and when she didn't, just stood there looking at him he let a large sigh out.

"I'll walk you to the door."

He turned as she opened the door ever so slightly more to get out and he just hugged her. In a tight embrace, something a child would give to someone they cared deeply for, but this was more. This was him reaching out to her and not taking no for an answer, he held her tighter, feeling her bury her face in his chest. "I told you that I was here. Even if you don't want to talk, don't shut me out."

She nodded not wanting to let him go just yet, she liked how it felt here, to finally not have to hold herself up. Even if this didn't last long she would try to not get used to it, she couldn't always depend on someone else to help hold her up. After several moments she pulled away a little, just so, the space between them now increased and she allowed herself to look up at him. "Why me?"

"I couldn't tell you."

"How will your girlfriend feel having you hang out with me like this?"  
"It doesn't matter."

"You know..." She paused with a small appraising smile and continued. "...you really remind me of this guy that I talk to online. I know that sounds...well I know its weird but I just thought of it."

He laughed alittle pulling her away from her room and towards the front door, watching Dolores' eyes as they passed by and his look told her to say nothing. "Really..." He turned his eyes back to her. "And what's his name?"

"Charles actually..." She said laughing, knowing how ridiculous she sounded with this but she wanted to just talk about something happier, mostly because this was also nuetral territory.

"Really? That's interesting, do you think this prince charming is me?" He said opening the car door for her and giving one of his ever charming smiles to her.

She smiled and shook her head rolling her eyes. "Nope. He's charming and well..." She paused and shut the door for him.

Walking around to the drivers side, he plopped down and looked over at her, smirking as he retorted. "And whats his screen name?"

She wasn't sure what to say, should she give it away and possibly give him a way to talk to someone she didn't want him to. Biting her lip she looked out the window as the car glided through the sunlight and the suburbs of her small town. "Do you promise to not talk to him? At all..."

He paused unsure of if he could agree to that. "I'll take it but if I find out he's part of the problem I promise nothing." And the look in his eyes told her just that, he wasn't joking about that and it gave her a chill that raced down her back.

Shaking off that cold feeling she smiled. "RoyalBlood001. And he won't talk to you even if you try because he doesn't talk to people he doesn't know."

Charles came to a stop at the red stop sign and turned to look at her, his eyes large and his face unreadable. She was scared and turned leaning away from him the door hugging her back. "That's my screen name..." Was Charles' almost silent reply.


End file.
